


Raccoon Tickling

by sarahgirl1998



Series: HTF ticklefics [11]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Who would've thought Lifty and Shifty liked tickling each other?Warning: The following story is probably too cute for these characters to be involved in, or you to take.





	Raccoon Tickling

Shifty took a deep breath and sighed to himself. “Man, I’m so bored.”

“Me too,” Lifty replied as he was sitting on the couch with his brother. “What do you wanna do, bro?”

“I don’t know. And that doesn’t make it better.” Shifty looked around the apartment room, but didn’t find anything that interested him. As he pondered over what he and his brother should do, Lifty came up with an idea.

“We could rob a bank, steal some more stuff.”

“Nah, we’ll just mess up somehow,” said Shifty. “We always do, one way or another.”

“Oh, right...” Lifty looked away, probably embarrassed.

Shifty kept thinking for a few moments, still now sure of what he should do. But then an idea came to his mind. An idea that he hadn’t come up with in at least a few months. He turned to look at Lifty.

“Hey, Lifty, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what?” Lifty replied.

Shifty paused for a moment, and then pointed at him. “Are you ticklish?”

“Yeah, a little...” Almost as soon as he answered, Lifty’s eyes widened and pupils shrunk in realization. “Wait, what?”

Shifty suddenly pinned Lifty down on the couch they were on. Lifty tried to get up, but he couldn’t.

“H-Hey! Shifty! What are you doing?!”

“Just getting ready to have some fun!” Shifty raised one of his hands for his twin to see, smiling mischievously.

“Y-you mean...?!” Lifty whimpered as he sweated slightly.

It was then that Shifty placed his hand right on Lifty’s stomach and started rubbing it slowly. Lifty blushed as he snickered, trying not to laugh.

“Oh, God... Oh, God!” Lifty said in between stifled laughs. He wasn’t lying, he was ticklish, but he didn’t want to give in to what his brother was sentencing him to.

“Don’t gimme that, bro,” Shifty responded as he moved his hand to Lifty’s side and rubbed it as well.

“H-hee--!” Lifty almost burst into a fit of laughter, but at just the right moment, he threw his hand over his mouth. A few moments after he did that, Shifty pulled his hand away from his side. For a brief second, Lifty was almost convinced that he wasn’t going to be tickled that much after all. But then Shifty placed his hand on one side of Lifty’s ribcage, and started wiggling his fingers around at a fast speed.

That was the point where Lifty lost it and pulled his hand away from his mouth.

“AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!”

“THERE we go!” Shifty said in satisfaction. He reached his other hand over to his brother’s ribcage, tickling him with both paws.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *gasp* N-NO, PLEASE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

After a few seconds of tickling him, Shifty moved his hands back down to Lifty’s sides and resumed tickling him there.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *gasp* AAAAHAAAAAHAAAAA!!!”

“You like that? You like that, bro?” Shifty chuckled to himself as he kept tickling Lifty.

“N-No!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!”

“Oh, really?” Shifty started tickling his brother’s navel, while still tickling his side with his other hand.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *gasp* S-STOP IT!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

After a couple minutes of tickling him, Shifty finally stopped and pulled his hands away from Lifty. Lifty sat there, panting constantly as he was trying to catch his breath.

“Why... would you... do this... to me...?” Lifty asked.

“I told you, I wanted to have some fun,” said Shifty. “What are you gonna do? Tickle me in return?”

Lifty continued to gasp for air for a few minutes until he finally recovered. When he did, however, he remembered what Shifty had just asked him and got a great idea. He looked over at Shifty.

“Maybe...”

Shifty knew he was looking at him, but ignored him, not believing what he was going to do.

“Try all you want, bro. I’m not that ticklish.”

“Oh, yeah? Tell that to this!” Lifty placed his hand right on Shifty’s side and started tickling him. Shifty’s reaction was instant.

“GAHH!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Lifty was surprised that Shifty had already started laughing, but it was alright. At least it would give the younger raccoon a chance to get back at his brother. Lifty smiled to himself as he continued tickling Shifty’s side, listening to his laughter.

“L-LIFTY!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *gasp* I’M NOT THAT TICKLISH!!!”

“Yes, you are, you liar!” Lifty moved his hand over to Shifty’s belly and kept tickling him.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU DON’T UNDER-- HAHAHAHAHA!! --STAND!!”

“Understand what? That you’re ticklish?”

Shifty was laughing too hard to answer that question, but Lifty had already gotten his answer. He continued tickling his older brother, tickling his navel with one hand and belly with the other hand.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *gasp* OH GOD!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

After a few seconds of tickling, an idea came to Lifty’s mind and he smiled mischievously. He pulled his hands away from Shifty. Shifty was panting repeatedly as he tried to catch his breath.

“Oh, thank God...” he thought to himself.

“Shifty?” Lifty asked. “You do know I’m not done with you, right?

“W-what...?”

Before Shifty could say much more than that, Lifty grabbed onto one of his ankles, pulled it up and started tickling Shifty’s foot with his hand. And Shifty’s laughter resumed just as it happened.

“HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *gasp* OH MY GOD, NO!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

“Yeah, you like that?” Lifty continued to tickle Shifty’s foot, listening to his laughter as he did so.

“N-NO, I DON’T!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Shifty replied. He couldn’t help himself, since he was just so ticklish, especially on his feet. “S-STOP IT!! PLEHEHEHEHEASEEEE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!”

“Why should I? This is what you deserve! Hehehe!” Lifty responded. He moved his fingers up to Shifty’s toes and kept tickling him, causing Shifty to lose it. “Don’t you remember what you’ve done to me over the years?”

He almost couldn’t hear that final thing he asked over Shifty’s laughter.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! *gasp* I TAKE IT BACK!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I’M SO SORRY I WAS-- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! --SO MEAN TO YOU!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!”

“You mean it?” Lifty wanted to know as he resumed tickling the sole of Shifty’s foot.

“Y-YES!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *gasp* AAAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Shifty didn’t know how much more tickling he could take.

“I wonder...” Lifty then said to himself. He stopped tickling Shifty’s foot and let go of his ankle, but then started tickling Shifty’s belly once more. This time, he used his tail. The sensation was beyond comprehension.

“EEEEEEEEEK!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *gasp* L-LIFTY-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!”

“Oh, sorry.” Lifty stopped and pulled his tail away from Shifty. “How could I resist? Hehehehe!”

Shifty lay there on the couch, panting hard as he desperately tried to catch his breath. His face was a bright red and covered with sweat, which he wiped off with his hand.

“Oh, my... God...”

“You alright, bro?” Lifty asked.

“Y-Yeah...” Shifty nodded briefly and continued to gasp. “I’m really sorry, Lifty... for betraying you and also tickling you...”

“You know what? I’m sorry, too,” said Lifty. “I hadn’t tickled you for a pretty long time.”

“Me neither, but I understand.” Shifty finally sighed as he had caught his breath. “But can we just call this our little secret?”

“Sure.” Lifty held out his hand. “Truce?”

“Truce.”

Shifty sat back up on the couch and the two of them shook hands. Shifty then took the remote and switched on the TV.


End file.
